The present disclosure relates broadly and generally to the textile industry, and more particularly to an adjustable yarn tensioner, textile machine, and method for tensioning a continuously running yarn. In one exemplary embodiment, the disclosure further comprises a cannister- (or pot-)yarn tensioning device in a direct-cabling textile machine. Direct cabling is a common yarn processing technique in the formation of high-quality pile during the manufacture of rugs and carpets. According to this process, two yarns are twisted around each other in a single operation without the individual strands themselves being twisted.